


The Cruel Sea

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, First Meetings, Growing Up, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Seahorse elements, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri is a being of the Ocean, he's lived all his life under the surface of the waves, He has also been in love with a surface dweller for nearly half of that time.Victor loves going to the beach, he can run around with his dog, pretending he's not the crown prince of his kingdom and the tasks that come with that title.When he sails out to celebrate his birthday, without the knowledge of his adviser and steward, he is not prepared for what is to happen.





	The Cruel Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 240 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I have so much catching up to do. I'm actually a whole month -31 days- behind, but my wrist seems to be okay so I'm going to start of my glorious return with a new series. (mostly because I suck at chapter pieces)  
> This is going to be a Little Mermaid retelling But without the cut out tongue and most of the other gory elements. Although the sore feet is a must. Right now I'm banking on 12 stories, and some twists here and there.  
> Hope you'll enjoy my version. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The waves roll unto the beach in a calm rhythm that makes one believe there is no malice out beyond in the large sea. The beach is occupied by two men, the silver haired one is running around with his pants legs rolled up and his bare feet kicking up the sand while trying to both grab the dog as avoid being knocked over by the same dog, The black haired one is standing far closer to the stone stairs that lead up to the large building, and he is still fully closed while holding the shoes of the silver one. 

Yuuri has spied on these two playing at the sand part near the sea so often he even knows their names. The black haired one is called Georgi, who as a child would actually play along with, the Silver haired one called Victor. The dog is named Makkachin and Yuuri's been almost discovered by them many a time. Because of the chance of discovery he's decided to stay a bit farther away from them, coy in just watching. 

He's not completely certain when he fell in love with Victor. His friend Yuuko claims he must have done so that very first time. Perhaps she is right because he knows that he has slipped away from his duties many times just to go to this beach hoping to catch a glance of the boy. So he could blame his growing infatuation and eventual love on her as it was she and Takeshi that had dragged the then young prince to the surface to show him the funny land-dwellers that would go about being weird in the dry air. They also accompanied him on many of his travels to this beach, till it was time for them to mate and they got busy with their triplets. 

Yuuri's hand moves over his lower body, soon he too will have to find a mate but non of the young women in his clan are of interest to him, wondering how it would feel like to have a child growing in there. He can't help but wonder how the land dwellers make offspring, would Victor be able to run and play with his dog like that when he is mated? He presses his hand between his nipples when he feels a sharp stabbing feeling with that thought. Lately he has been feeling this more often and always when he thinks about his impending mating or that one day Victor too will be mated. 

He sighs, causing a flurry of bubbles all around him from his gills, no use crying over escaped plankton. After all there is no way he could even be together with the land dweller. 

Thinking back to that first time he can't help but break into a soft smile. It was such an adventure, to sneak out of his parents palace right under Mari's watchful eyes even, they had been planning it for weeks as Yuuko had said one would only be twelve once. Well technically she had said they were only going to be twelve, thirteen, and fourteen once. Plus she would start her formal training soon and Takeshi was already starting to show all the signs that he would become ready to start mating courting soon, so they really only had this one opportunity. They had to go around many guards before they were even safely out of the domain, but once they had it had been so much fun. Till the current had gotten a hold of them and made them go off course from the spot Yuuko had planned for them to go. Instead they had ended up near the rocks in shallow water, where they had witnessed these two boys playing with the dog. Yuuri had been mesmerized by the beautiful silver hair dancing around the head of one of them while he had been dancing on the sand, laughing at the antics of some odd brown animal -it would be some years before he knew it was a dog- he kept yelling the word Makkachin to. 

After that he had been drawn to this little beach, and because of that he had seen Victor grow up in a wonderful man, always watching. He feels a warmth glow under his skin thinking of that first time that Victor had thought he was alone, the young man -only just not a child anymore- had shed this pieces of skin the land dwellers call clothes and had walked into the waters without a shred of them on him. He had gone so far in that only his shoulders had stuck out from above them, releasing a scent to the waters that had made Yuuri almost give up on his hiding spot and move closer. That image is one he carries with him every day since. Especially as he has seen him do so a few times after that. 

Yuuri feels a jab to his body again, knowing he should go. Soon he will be no longer able to sneak out and come see the silver haired man, he will be too busy caring for the next heir of his family. He pushes himself away from the rock he was hiding behind and dives under the upcoming wave, wishing his people had the ability to make sounds like the land dwellers. If he had that he could have called out a fare thee well, now he can only carry his goodbye in his mind. 

Victor stops in his movements and looks out over the waves. For some reason he has the feeling he just missed something important, as if his destiny is slipping through his fingers. He can't think to long over it when Makka decides to use his pondering to finally manage to knock him face first into the sand. Pushing his beloved dog off of him is quite a struggle as he just hasn't had enough time to play with them as that he used to have. Lately his father the King and his adviser Yakov have been hounding him to find a bride and get married, to provide an heir to the throne. Victor just can't feel it though, the thought that he should pick a woman to marry just to get her pregnant. It's not that he doesn't like children, or woman, it's just that his past endeavors with them resulted in lukewarm experiences he can't think back of very fondly. 

He had already joked to his father that if they could find him a man that would be willing to carry his child he would be all for it. Poorly his joke had fallen into distaste with the man, who since Victor's mother's death had lost many of his joy and spark. Not that he was cold or mean, just devoid of the life energy he had once possessed. A feeling Victor shared. Especially as his mother's passing had happened when he had been abroad for study. He had returned as fast as he could to be there for his people and his father, who both had taken everything he had to offer then turned around and asked for more. 

One night it had simply been too much, he had snuck out, went to this beach stripped himself of all of his clothes and had wandered into the water. Although he had had no intention to end his life, he had -very unceremoniously- offered the future lives of his offspring to the waves, so to say. The feeling of relief he would normally feel after putting a hand to himself did not came at once, and he had left thinking worse of himself. Yet, when he found out that his father had asked his waiting staff to keep track of his endeavors he had begone to hold himself tight, only ever allowing himself the pleasure when out in the waters where he was alone. 

"Your Highness, we have to go back. It is near dinner time and Yakov implored me to make certain you would not miss it today." Georgi calls out to him from his spot on the stairs, it has been many years since he was able to get the other man to frolic on the beach with him. Victor sighs, it seems his old friend has been far better in the whole growing up and be responsible department than he was. 

"Did he inform you also how many respectable ladies would be joining me for this dinner, or can I enjoy my meal without the added pressure of selling my self and my country." he looks up at Georgi when he takes his boots from the man. 

"There will be three ladies and their chaperones joining you." his old friend gives him a sad smile "It is your father's deepest wish to see you married. And he would have enjoyed it to have happened by the end of this year, so at least amuse the man and meet with them. Yakov approved their lineage so you need not worry about that." 

Victor sighs. There is no escaping his destiny as it seems. His only luck is that no one knows of the treat he is going to give himself for his upcoming birthday, even if his father had hoped it would be a ring. "You hang about Yakov too much Georgi. You start to sound like him." After that he goes up the stairs and starts to prepare himself for another boring evening pretending to be the perfect prince.

When he sneaks out of the Palace through one of the stable doors three days later he still thinks about that dinner. It had not been boring, it had been awful. One of the ladies contending for his hand in marriage had been the lady he knew had been hanging around Georgi for some time. This Anya was quickly dismissed as there was no way he could do that to his friend. Poorly Georgi had overheard her telling Victor that she had only indulged him to get the best information on Victor. Well that confession resulted in a heartbroken Georgi and an angered Anya when Victor had her booted from the castle. If anything though he is certain that this was the last bit for Georgi and their old friendship would be unsalvageable. The man had resumed his steward duties but had refused to utter even the simplest of words to Victor since. The only luck was that this meant that people were more busy with keeping an eye on Georgi than on him, so it was even easier to sneak out. Considering his first idea had been to climb down from his balcony. 

He runs to the abandoned house he had stored his extra clothes. Quickly changing his attire to blend in better with the men and women in the harbor. Victor blessed himself lucky to have been able to get a spot on one of the few ships that are going to sail out this evening. Sure he could have joined many of the pleasure boats that would go out into the water and enjoy the sight of the fireworks that always go up for his birthday, but he managed to get a spot on an actual fishing boat. One that would go out to deeper waters after wards and get the fish meant for morning market. he had done some fishing during his study abroad and he had used that experience to get himself on this boat. 

The fireworks were wonderful as always, poorly Victor enjoyed them not the slightest. Every person on the boat, including the captain had been going on and on about the rumor that the prince's engagement would be announced soon. Victor did not even get any joy out of knowing that apparently the local fishermen were counting on a large buffet with many local dishes to celebrate such an event. As if he needed more reminder about how him marrying would be good for the people in the land. It just made him feel like he was not a person to them, that in the end anyone could fulfill his part as long as it would mean prosperity for the people. He turned away from the display and had gone over the nets. 

Later on he would be able to tell in great detail how the boat was pulled under the waves, the images forever ingrained into his mind. Having a net get snagged was not uncommon, even in deeper waters, but being hit by two waves at different angles making the snagged net act as an anchor pulling the boat over. He will forever remember the screaming, the looks of despair, and his futile attempt to reach the net in time to cut them loose before the boat rolled over. He won't be able to tell what it was that had hit him in the back of his head just before reaching the net, only that it had made him lose his balance, making him fall overboard. The boat unable to righten itself had then rolled violently into the water trapping all of the men on it under it's hull. Non of them managed to get out to save themselves. 

Victor, still disorientated by the strike to his head and colliding into the cold water, tried his best to get back to the surface. Only to have to admit that the current had a good hold on him and was pulling him further away from salvation the more he tried. When the last of his air left his lungs he closes his eyes and lets darkness take him, in his mind he says his goodbye's to his father and his people. Even in his final moment he let them all down. 

A sharp pull to his ribs makes him gasp for air, shocked to find it in abundance, causing him to cough up all the water he had taken in. When he opens his eyes he's surprised to see a person hang over him. He feels a giggle bubble up when he realizes it almost looks like the person has fins like a fish to the sides of their head where the ears should be. Also his eyes must be blurry as it looks as if the person is also missing a nose. Still he is certain of the most wondrous brown eyes looking into his with some concern. He feels a hand brush his hair out of his face, and he is not mistaken to see a smile appear on the man's? face. When Victor tries to thank him though his voice comes out as a painful wheezing so he just lies down and smiles, hoping to convey his thanks like that. 

The other person looks down and seems to bit there bottom lip before leaning over and sliding them over Victor's. He has to admit it is the most chaste kiss he has shared with anyone in years but it sends a shiver through his body making him feel more alive than he has done in years. When he brings up his hand hoping to coerce the other to deepen the kiss, he is interrupted by barking. A particular barking he is more than aware of. The Beautiful being pulls away from Victor and disappears before he can do anything to stop them. Only to be replaced by an other brown eyes being, one he is too familiar with. 

Makkachin seems overjoyed to find Victor on the beach during their morning walk. Their nudging does make Victor attempt to get up. Attempt and fail, as he is too weak due to his ordeal. When he looks up though he spots Georgi looking out over the water with Makka's leash in his hand. When his stewards eyes move back to him they are filled with a great concern. The man walks right over to Victor and after telling Makka to get off of him he helps Victor back to the Palace. Neither of them speak a word of what happened, but in the fever dreams Victor has in the next few days he keeps talking about the most beautiful brown eyes and the softest kiss. That is if he's not crying and screaming about the lives lost at sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
